Keeping You Close
by Seto's Princess
Summary: As a being without a heart, Xemnas was damn good at acting like the preoccupied fool. Saix never suspected Xemnas knew of his plans with Axel to overthrow him. For XemSai day.


Keeping You Close

A XemSai Fnafic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: Don't look at me, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Something for XemSai Day, since I missed the last two and 358/2 Days attempted to flush XemSai down the toilet. Contains spoilers for 358/2 Days. If you still haven't played it, that is.

Warnings: MaleXMale. No like, no read. Lime, not a full lemon.

Xemnas knew. Of course he knew. He may have had his own agenda, but Xemnas was fully aware of nearly everything that occurred within the Organization, from Demyx bribing Roxas to do his missions for him, to Marluxia's secret plotting with Larxene. Xigbar was the only member who could ever claim to know more than Xemnas, but Xemnas knew enough.

So the Superior made it a point to keep Saix close, closer than all the others. After the events at Castle Oblivion, he knew he must keep the blue haired member even closer.

As a being without a heart, Xemnas was damn good at acting like the preoccupied fool. Saix never suspected Xemnas knew of his plans with Axel to overthrow him.

…

Saix stood by his window, gazing up at the heart shaped moon through the glass. A dark portal opened a few feet behind him in the dark room. Saix turned, eyes falling upon the dark skinned man now standing before him.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas said nothing, merely taking in Saix's form, the way the warm light of Kingdom Hearts bathed his pale skin. He covered the gap between them in a few short strides, his body stopping a few inches before Saix's own.

"Xemnas?" Saix asked, calm expression never faltering.

The silver haired man raised a gloved finger to gently trace the x-shaped scar on Saix's face. A delicate blue eyebrow rose in response, the only sign of Saix's utter confusion. But Xemnas still said nothing and the two remained standing for a few more moments, gazes locked.

Saix finally broke the silence, "May I ask why you came to my quarters, Lord Xemnas?"

"My dear Saix..." Those few simple words were all that escaped Xemnas's mouth before he leaned forward, covering Saix's lips with his own.

Lemon yellow eyes widened in shock. Saix broke the kiss and tried to pull away, but found he could not. A strong arm around his waist kept him in place.

"Xemnas, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, struggling to keep from slipping into his berserk form.

Xemnas leaned in closely, nose almost touching Saix's. "We don't need hearts for me to make you mine."

A soft alarmed gasp left Saix's lips. _What was this about? What had gotten into the Superior?_

Without waiting for Saix to respond, Xemnas kissed him once again, pulling the lower ranked member closer. Saix remained unresponsive until a hand came to rest on his rear, sending a jolt up his spine. He finally kissed back, hands coming to rest on Xemnas's firm arms.

Tongues battled for dominance while Xemnas backed them toward the bed, his free hand closing around the zipper of Saix's coat.

The need for air overcame them and their lips parted. Xemnas pulled Saix's zipper down the rest of the way and pushed it off his shoulders, watching it slide down to his arms, fully exposing a bare pale chest. Saix pulled away from Xemnas to let it fall to the floor. Xemnas pulled his gloves off and turned Saix toward the bed, pushing him down on it.

Saix pulled off his own gloves and watched as Xemnas took off his coat, lowering himself over Saix's body. Chest pressed against chest, their lips rejoined in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing heatedly.

Both sets of hands started roaming. Saix's fingers trailed down Xemnas's spine while Xemnas's hands traveled from Saix's chest to his stomach, fingertips grazing the skin just above the waistline of Saix's pants.

"Xemnas…" Saix whispered breathlessly when they parted for air, fingers curling into Xemnas's long silvery hair. He knew this was awkward, giving his body to the man he was plotting to overthrow, but he could not pull away from the warm hands that rubbed circles into his chest and stomach.

Xemnas's mouth moved to suck on the skin Saix's neck, hands working to undo Saix's pants. Saix bit back a moan when Xemnas's hand brushed against his need, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Xemnas smirked against his neck, rolling his hips forward, eliciting a drawn out moan from the blue haired nobody.

The night continued on, moans and gasps from both heated bodies filling the night air. The warm glow of Kingdom Hearts bathed their bodies, glistening with sweat from their passionate meeting, so unusual for beings without hearts.

Once the superior filled his servant, he collapsed beside him on the sheets, satisfied. He couldn't help grin from his victory, now knowing he could tame the wild nobody with the simple lust-filled act.

There was nothing more for him to worry about now that he knew how to handle Saix. He wasn't in the least worried about Axel, who seemed to be slipping into what could only be described as a deep devotion for the blond boy who held their key to Kingdom Hearts.

**The End**

Yeah, since 358/2 Days revealed Saix & Axel planned to overthrow Xemnas, it pretty much killed the whole XemSai idea, at least the fluff. So, I hope this followed whatever the new version of XemSai has become.


End file.
